Study Session
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: One shot. Follow up to Grocery Shopping, but this time it is Haley that can't resist. See what happens in the library...


A follow up the Grocery Shopping, but this time it is Haley who is having trouble controlling herself.

I looked at my watch again for probably the 50th time in ten minutes. I look next to me to see Nathan truly studying. We are in the library and Nathan actually had to convince me to study! Tutorgirl of all people! Right after school I wanted to go home and have my naughty way with my husband, but Nathan thinks it's funny to see my squirm and suggested we should study for our history test in the library. I nearly strangled him, but I then realized that touching him like that would not be good, even if it was meant to be punishment. Wow, another dirty thought….I really need to concentrate.

I must have woken up on the horny side of the bed today because I woke up wanting him. I had trouble getting through the whole day of school. In all my classes my mind would drift to him with his shirt off and all sweaty from playing basketball. At one point I think I moaned in the middle of class because of my sex daydream. I got a few strange looks, but luckily no one asked any questions because that would have been a far too awkward conversation. I look at him from the corner of my eye and see him biting the end of his pen. Oh what I wouldn't give to be that piece of plastic. I shift in my seat and Nathan smirks at me. He knows what he is doing and of course he wouldn't let me forget my great idea of waiting until the wedding to have sex; I suddenly hate myself. I try to focus on the picture in my history book of some Indian running around in a loin cloth hunting buffalo, but the only thing I see is Nathan in a loin cloth and I think I'm about to lose it. A deep blush creeps onto my cheeks and I become very hot all of the sudden. I have to remove my sweater to relieve some pent up tension. Nathan looks at my questioningly because he knows I am always cold in the library. I give him a "don't ask" look and he goes back to his book.

I take that time to study his face and the rest of him. He is wearing nice jeans that hug him just how I like and a dark blue polo shirt. His arms are resting on the table and I gaze dreamily at those gifts from God. I love his arms. His face is in deep thought and he reaches up and scratches his head lightly as if to understand the book better. He is so sexy when he concentrates on something. He then sticks out his tongue to lick his finger and turn the page. I close my eyes and get lost in the different things that tongue has done to me. I am stuck in my fantasy of Nathan pleasuring me beyond my wildest dreams and I hear someone clear their throat. I open my eyes to see Nathan giving me a puzzling look and then breaks into a smirk. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"You, Mrs. Scott, are causing a disturbance in the library."

I give him a weird look and then he starts laughing. I am still not catching on and so he whispers to me again, only this time his voice is filled with lust.

"From the moan that escaped your mouth I would say that you were thinking about all the things I could do to you and maybe already have."

He pulled away and I just looked at him in shock. Half from embarrassment of being caught and the other half from the undeniable horniness I was feeling. I squeeze my legs together to subside the ache in between them. Nathan was not going to make this easy for me. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head and it was a sure way to get Nathan to give in. I'll just turn the tables on him. I lean over and make sure enough of my cleavage is showing and whisper into his ear.

"Babe, what do you say we go to the back of the library and do some of our own studying?"

I know it was lame but I had to use something to get him where I want. He looks at me like I have lost my mind and for a minute I think I have a chance because his eyes grow a dark shade of blue, but he just laughs.

"Hales, we can't do that here. Plus, what about our arrangement?"

I whine like a little kid.

"Nathan, you're just doing that because you know I want it."

He gives me a stern look like a parent would their kid. He thinks he just won. I am about to take drastic measures and if he doesn't bite then I am screwed, and not literally.

"Fine, I will just handle _my issue_ myself." I look downwards when I say my issue and his eyes follow. He stutters a reply like a boy who just hit puberty.

"Um…wh…what do you mean?"

"I guess you leave me no choice, but to Brooke myself. It's the only way I can start to study." I say it as it's the most natural thing and I look at Nathan to see his eyes are successfully out of his head.

"Haley you can't be serious? You're going to go to the back of the library and do _that_?"

I laugh before I reply

"Of course not Nathan." I see him let out a sigh of relief. "I was just going to sit right here. No point in getting up when you're going to be the star of my fantasy."

I look for his reaction and his mouth is open and he is gripping the table freakishly tight.

"Nate, you be my look out okay?" I start to move my hand down the front of my top excruciating slow and down to where my skirt ends. I can feel his eyes follow my every move. I start to give light moans and throw my head back. I suddenly feel the table move and I hear a loud thud. I open my eyes and see Nathan abruptly stand up as his chair falls backwards. A few people look at him, but he is in some sort of trance. He takes my wrist and we are practically running to the back of the library. He then leads me to a private study room and he locks the door. The lights are off and by the slight crack in the door I can see his face. His eyes are almost a black shade and he has an animalistic hunger and it only makes me want him more. He pushes me up against the wall and hikes my skirt up. I can feel his hands all over me and I have to use all my energy not to lose it. He starts kissing and nipping at my neck and I start working on his belt buckle. He pushes my panties aside and slips his fingers inside my dripping wet center.

"You know its not nice to tease Hales." He says huskily and I bite down on my lip.

"Well, you started it didn't you Mr. Scott."

I successfully pull his pants down just enough to reach for his throbbing erection. He starts to massage me with his fingers, but I can't take it.

"I need you now Nathan."

He complies and with one quick thrust he is in me and I am in heaven. He thrusts harder and harder and it almost hurts. I am gripping onto his back and I know there will surely be marks. I am trying hard not to cry out in pleasure, but I say screw it. With one last thrust I scream his name as I reach my limit and he soon follows. Our breathing slows as we slide down the wall together and hold each other. I am expecting someone to come in search of the noise, but we are only met with silence.

I sigh and let out a girlish giggle. Nathan looks down at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I can't believe you actually thought I would do _that_ to myself in the library."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you just as bad. I guess you'll have to threaten to Brooke yourself in public more often."

I look at him and see that smirk and I kiss him lightly on the lips. After a few more moments of silence he breaks the silence.

"So am I always the star in your fantasies?"

I can tell he has a huge grin on his face and I realize I have probably boosted his ego, but I don't care.

"Yes you are. Always and forever."

"I love you Hales."

"I love you too. And after this we keep our promise about waiting until the wedding."

I laugh because most likely it won't happen, but that's okay. We can always make room for a midnight study session.


End file.
